


rediscovery

by stripperanakin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperanakin/pseuds/stripperanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve Rogers' birthday, and he only wants one thing; Bucky relearns what he likes to be called in the bedroom. Ahem. Daddy.   Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pounsygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOE! enjoy your filthy daddy smut. PS - serious daddy kink, you've all been warned. again.

This is not the way that Steve Rogers wanted to spend his birthday, though it was with the exact person he wanted to spend it with; just not in the same context.

Of course, taking out rogue HYDRA agents with his newly reacquainted Bucky was always something he’d looked forward to on any day, giving people what they deserve; just not _today._ He wants desperately to watch his Bucky satisfied in a much different way.

Not that watching Bucky rip apart all those ghosts that did him wrong for all those years wasn’t ultimately satisfying to Steve Rogers. In fact, it was almost as satisfying as when Steve did it himself.

There wasn’t enough justice in the world, though, to absolve Bucky of his demons and it broke Steve’s heart every time he had to remind Bucky in the middle of a nightmare-filled night that he was safe. His heart came back together again, though, when Bucky would look up at Steve with those watery, tired, broken eyes and fall back to Earth, trusting Steve entirely.

_That_ would never get old to Steve Rogers.

Steve is utterly thankful once they're done, renting a room out for the night before he and Bucky head back home, where he wishes he was right now; though, lately, whenever Bucky was with him he realized he was home already.

Bucky doesn’t even appear tired at all, looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye intently.

“So, Steve, is that how you normally spend a birthday?” Bucky asks, some sort of wicked amusement flickering in his eyes.

Steve raises his eyebrows humorously, smiling a little sadly. “Well, technically . . . lately, yeah.”

Bucky’s expression changes, a million questions in his eyes. His lips twitch to form a frown, but he controls it at the last minute; Steve still notices.

“What did, uh, we do? Usually? Back then?” Bucky asks quietly. “I wanna . . . I wanna . . .” he trails off, unsure what to say.

Steve tries to hold back the blush, but it’s too late; Steve’ s mind jumps to the great number of birthdays both he and Bucky shared together, always involving teasing and ridiculously cheesy affection and _mind-blowing sex—_

Naturally, Bucky knows that they were always in love with each other, but it was a rarity to make Steve blush quite _that_ much, and his lips curve into the tiniest smile that drives Steve absolutely crazy.

“How often did we . . .” Bucky trails off amusingly.

Steve is laughing, now. “A lot,” he admits, though the red in his face persists despite himself.

Bucky is seemingly not in the mood for blushing Steve Rogers, and honestly, Steve isn’t either. Bucky closes the distance between them in a heartbeat, dominance coloring his features.

“Quit with that blushing, Rogers,” Bucky purrs and locks his metal arm around Steve’s neck, pulling Steve’s mouth onto his feverishly.

Steve can’t control his enthusiasm, so wanton for the way Bucky’s tongue would always slide past Steve’s lush lips, parting them open forcibly, though Steve was hardly unwilling. Steve grips the back of Bucky’s hair tightly, as if he has to hold him in place; whereas Bucky’s hands are roaming all over Steve, his chest, back, and stomach as he’s licking into Steve’s mouth like his life depended on it.

Steve gasps into Bucky’s open mouth then, particularly loving the feeling of the heat differences between Bucky’s flesh and metal hand roaming Steve’s body. Bucky grunts pleasurably as Steve bites his lip and pulls it forward, heavy breathing between the two of them, bodies pressed firmly together.

Bucky _needs_ Steve; Steve is the only thing that makes him _forget_ and he angles his head against Steve’s mouth to kiss him deeper, though his tongue is already down the blond’s throat. It wasn’t nearly enough for the brunet.

Bucky’s lips ghost along Steve’s jawline before they travel down to Steve’s neck, and his mouth is fervent on his neck then; licking, sucking, drawing blood to the surface. Steve loved it when Bucky’s hickeys showed on Steve's flesh, though only for a few minutes after healing so quickly. Steve moans gutturally, throwing his head back, exposing more flesh for Bucky to claim with his mouth.

Bucky growls possessively against the flesh of Steve’s neck, sinking his teeth into his neck to add to the love marks he’s already placed.

“Ngh, _Daddy -”_ falls from Steve’s lips before he can contain it; something he hasn’t done in such a long time until _Bucky_ brings it out of him, once again. Steve is embarrassed despite the fact Bucky used to _love_ being called Daddy, after all, even if he currently didn’t remember it.

Bucky pulls away, surprised at the pet name falling from Steve’s lips. Steve’s embarrassment furthers, although the surprise echoing in Bucky’s eyes has nothing to do with forgetting and all to do with _remembering,_ the brief flash of memories hitting him like a blow to the gut.

_It’s as if Bucky is reliving it all over again, despite it being over 70 years ago. His eyes, mouth, and tongue are wrapping around a much, much smaller version of the Steve he’s currently with, though his feelings for Steve are irrevocably unchanged._

_There’s absolutely no difference, however, in the way this smaller Steve gazes at him, like Bucky is the sun and stars, and that tiny Steve’s mouth is slack jawed in lust, moaning_ DaddyDaddyDaddy _until he’s red in the face._

_And that little Steve has every reason to moan it, because Bucky – a younger, more naïve Bucky, but Bucky nonetheless – is pinned on top of this smaller Steve, just thrusting into Steve with everything he has, completely driven by that_ Daddy _that Steve is whimpering against him. Though the Steve that’s flashing into Bucky’s memories is much smaller, it doesn’t seem to stop his spirit, his arms hooked under Bucky’s armpits gripping Bucky’s shoulders desperately as the brunet fucks him within an inch of his life, as Bucky’s gasping, panting, moaning Steve’s name over and over, that_ Daddy _just driving Bucky wild._

Bucky blinks back the flashback that hit him like a freight train, a look of surprise still plastered across his features.

Bucky’s cock is achingly hard now, and he doesn’t even bother to _say_ anything to Steve before he presses his metal arm against Steve’s chest and shoves him against the wall, the foundation of the room shaking in protest as Bucky shoves his body firmly against Steve.

“Fuck, _Stevie,”_ Bucky moans against Steve’s mouth, licking across Steve’s slightly surprised lips wildly.

Steve realizes immediately just by the nickname Bucky’s given him that Bucky’s had a flash of past memories, and judging by the way Bucky’s cock his hard against Steve’s thigh he knows that it was a _good_ memory and Steve rolls with it, clutching onto Bucky tightly as his tongue is down his throat, moaning all the way.

“Ugh, Daddy . . . _want you . . ._ ” Steve whimpers around Bucky’s lips, wanting desperately for Bucky to fuck him the way he knew only Bucky could.

Bucky’s unable to get Steve onto the bed fast enough, though they do have some struggle; Steve is palming Bucky's erection through his pants and Bucky's lips are seemingly unable to be detached from Steve's neck. Steve’s absolutely ravenous for Bucky manhandling him, proven by the moan that bursts from his lips as Bucky shoves him on the bed and climbs on top of Steve aggressively, licking into Steve’s mouth without a second’s thought.

Steve’s cock is hard too, now, almost painfully so as Bucky is on top of him. He grinds upward into Bucky, looking for some sort of friction to relieve himself just as Bucky grinds his dick against the blond's as he writhes on top of him. The grunts and moans alone are positively filthy as they're grinding their cocks together, Bucky's arms on either side of Steve's head, his fists curling around the sheets aggressively as he tries to relieve the pressure on his throbbing dick.

Bucky separates his lips from Steve's to allow Steve to slide Bucky's shirt over his head, already mussing up his long, dark hair and Steve's shirt follows shortly after. Bucky takes a moment to appreciate Steve's musculature and Steve is doing the same but Bucky's hardly paying attention; his tongue is already dipped into Steve's collarbone, emitting a low moan from the blond in response, tugging the brunet's hair lightly.

Steve thrusts upward then against Bucky's crotch hungrily, gazing up at Bucky with needy blue eyes, and it's all Bucky can take. He's sliding the blond's pants down his legs ever so slowly so he can drag them against Steve's erection, and Steve can't contain his groans at the heavenly friction against his dick.

Steve's cock is finally freed and it's practically _dripping_ with precome, and Bucky can't take his hungry eyes off it. In one swift movement Bucky presses his mouth at the head of Steve's cock, running his tongue along the slit to lap up the precome, and Steve's _shuddering._

“Oh, _Daddy --”_ Steve moans, trying desperately to thrust upward against Bucky's lips but Bucky has none of it; his metal arm is pressed firmly above his cock, holding his hips in place as he laps up Steve's precome, loving the salty taste of Steve on his tongue. All Steve can do is run his hands through Bucky's hair encouragingly, the low moans coming from the blond practically animalistic.

Every _Daddy_ from Steve's mouth drives Bucky more feral, gripping Steve's hips and flipping him over effortlessly, Steve letting Bucky manhandle him without any complaint whatsoever; he absolutely loved it when Bucky dominates him, and tonight is no different. Tonight is _much_ worse.

Steve's face down and ass up, just the way Bucky wants him, and knowing how much Steve loves to feel Bucky's metal fingers inside of him, he's already got them lubed up.

Before he gets started, he reaches back and slaps Steve's ass loudly, discharging an excess of moans from Steve's lips, his blond hair falling forward in his eyes. Bucky spanks Steve's ass again, loving the pretty shade of pink Steve's ass gets, and Steve's _begging_ Bucky to touch him and he can't deny the birthday boy any longer.

Bucky traces a finger around Steve's entrance teasingly, and he can hear Steve's breathing grow even heavier in anticipation, a moan escaping his lips before Bucky's even started fingering him.

Bucky presses a metal fingertip at the tight ring of Steve's muscles and slides a finger in his hole so achingly slowly, feeling Steve's ass contract and tighten around his metallic digit as it moves deeper within Steve.

Steve's breathing hitches, reveling at the cool feeling of Bucky's metal finger into his tight hole, and he's gripping the sheets, groaning into the mattress when the entire length of Bucky's metal finger is deep inside of him. Bucky leaves it there teasingly, not moving it an inch, and Steve's groaning, trying to fuck himself on Bucky's finger.

“Daddy, _please --”_ Steve whimpers, needing to feel Bucky's finger _move._

Bucky's smug teasing falls out the window, it's that fucking _Daddy_ that he just can't get out of his head, and Bucky's moving his finger in and out of Steve then, much to Steve's delight; he's practically shaking with pleasure.

“C'mon, Daddy, more, please, _ngh-”_ Steve is cut off by Bucky sliding another finger in Steve, acquiescing to his request immediately, because _hell, those moans are so pretty falling from the blond's lips_ and he wants to feel Steve's heated entrance around the cool metal.

Bucky's moving his fingers in and out of Steve quickly now, his pace growing impatient. Steve loves every inch of Bucky's exploring fingers. Bucky opens his Stevie up, spreading and scissoring his fingers within Steve, watching his fingers disappear in his best friend as Steve grinds against the bed for some sort of relief for his throbbing, hard cock.

“You like when Daddy opens you up, don't you, Stevie?” Bucky's growling, pumping his fingers in and out while he whispers his dirty praises.

Steve grinds against the bed harder, barely able to moan a “God, _Daddy, please -”_ before he's reeling against the bed again, grunting pleasurably.

Bucky loves watching Steve writhe against the bed as Bucky's fucking him with his fingers from behind. Bucky starts curling his fingers once they're fully in Steve, and he knows he's hit Steve's prostate because he shudders almost violently, practically ripping the sheets with how tightly he's white-knuckled gripping them.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please, oh God, I want you to fuck me so hard, _fuck, Daaaaaddy-”_ Steve practically shouts. There's absolutely no better feeling in the world than when Bucky fingers hit his prostate and he's seeing stars, and he needs Bucky to fuck him _now,_ grinding so hard against the sheets for some sort of relief.

Seeing Steve just lose himself in the moment drives Bucky wild, especially when he doesn't even drop the _Daddy_ in the heat of the moment, and Bucky's impatient now. He pumps his metal fingers in and out of Steve once, twice, three more times before he removes them completely.

Steve groans disappointingly at the empty feeling, but forgets all about it as Bucky flips him over on his back again, facing the brunet with dilated, lusty eyes.

Bucky can't help but slither on top of Steve for a moment; Steve looks so heated and _needy_ and Bucky absolutely _needs_ to feel his tongue down his throat, even for a brief moment. Steve grinds upward against Bucky's cock at the very second Steve feels pressure against his groin, and he's kissing him so feverishly he almost forgets to breathe.

Bucky grunts against Steve's mouth athis enthusiasm, sliding his flesh hand down Steve's stomach this time until he finds Steve's hole. Bucky loves using his real hand to finger Steve too, sliding a finger in Steve's ass while they're grinding against each other, and Steve whimpers against Bucky's mouth. Bucky curls his finger inside Steve the way he knows Steve _loves_ , and he can _feel_ Steve's fingers claw into his back.

Bucky pulls his mouth off Steve's just to watch the ecstasy on his face as Bucky fingers Steve's prostate, and every time Bucky curls his _real_ finger into Steve, he can feel Steve tighten around him, as if he wants to hold his finger in place, and Bucky swears he could come right there, watching his best friend groan and tighten around his finger.

Steve's practically breathless, gasping, “Please, more, please, Daddy.”

Bucky can't take it anymore; his cock is so fucking hard that it's painful now, and he's slithering his way back down Steve's body until his cock is pressed at Steve's entrance instead of just a finger.

Steve's whining in anticipation, trying to push his hole against Bucky's cock, and Steve's impatience goes right to Bucky's dick even further, throbbing now.

“You want Daddy, Stevie?” Bucky purrs shakily, pupils dilated with lust.

Steve grips the bedsheets tighter, almost throwing his head back with the moan he's discharging at Bucky. Steve's cock is leaking so bad that there's a stream of precome glistening along his own stomach.

Bucky presses the head of his cock inside Steve's tight ring of muscles then, and the contact is so much for the both of him Bucky can't even hesitate; he's pushing his cock into Steve slowly, getting used to the tight heat of Steve's hole. Bucky groans at the way Steve's walls tighten around his already throbbing cock, the friction so intense and he's only just begun.

Steve's so ready for him, exhaling shakily as he takes Bucky's cock slowly inside him, and when Bucky's got no more length left to give Steve, he can feel Bucky's hips connect with his own, and Steve's so fucking _filled up_ that all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut, moaning like he's getting paid to.

Steve looks so fucking pretty like that, Bucky can't hold back any more. He slides his cock almost entirely out of Steve and slams back in, and they're both drowning each other's moans out, Steve rocking back on the bed with Bucky's thrust.

Steve's so hot and tight around Bucky's cock with every thrust he delivers into him, he knows he'll hardly last long, but he's gripping Steve's hips tightly, digging both of his hands into Steve's hipbones as he pumps his dick into his Steve.

“Oh, _Daddy,_ feels so good I, _oh -”_ Steve can't even form coherent words but he tries, and it's positively erotic the way his legs are spread on the bed, letting his best friend fuck him so hard he's seeing stars.

There's that _Daddy_ again and Bucky's pumping his cock into Steve faster, a deep need building up in his stomach and groin that radiates to every inch of his body, even his fingertips.

Bucky changes position slightly, moving upward further so that he can get closer to Steve's face, placing desperate, wet kisses against Steve's slack jawed mouth every so often.

“You're so fucking good, Stevie, _so fucking good_ , baby,” Bucky encourages filthily into Steve's ear.

Steve practically shudders, and he's hooking his arms under Bucky's armpits and gripping his shoulders, just the way he used to when they'd be this intimate, and he's moaning against the brunet's opened mouth, all tongues and teeth and breath as Bucky fucks him within an inch of his life.

The way Steve's holding onto him brings the flash of memories hitting Bucky all over again, and he's groaning at the fact that Steve's looking at him _the exact same way after all these years_ and he drives into Steve further, the absolutely filthy sound of skin slapping against growing louder with Bucky's need.

Bucky's fucking him so hard it hits Steve's prostate with every hard thrust Bucky delivers that Steve can't even contain himself anymore.

“Ngh, I'm -” Steve manages to choke out before Steve comes all over himself, shooting streams of white hot come all over his own stomach.

Steve's moaning through his orgasm, clawing Bucky's shoulders as he shudders.

“ _Daaaaaadddy . . .”_ Steve breathes out so shakily that it's almost inaudible until he's moaning, “ _Buuuuuucky,”_ as he's coming, only using Bucky's name in the heat of his orgasm.

Bucky didn't even get around to stroking Steve off and Steve _didn't even fucking need it;_ it was so fucking hot to Bucky that he can feel his groin go fuzzy, his balls starting to draw up with every further thrust he pumps into Steve.

Bucky grips Steve so tightly that he almost wonders if he's hurting Steve but he can't even think straight. He buries his face into Steve's neck, knowing he's so close that every touch feels like electric pleasure.

Bucky's hair drapes along Steve's cheek and neck, tickling Steve slightly when he can hear Bucky grunt wildly against Steve's neck; Bucky's so close and Steve knows it, and even though he's still falling back to Earth from his own orgasm, he coaxes Bucky to completion.

“C'mon, Daddy, come in me, I wanna feel you. . . come. . .” Steve exhales shakily, holding onto Bucky just as tightly as Bucky was to him.

“Gonna come, Stevie, I'm _coming,_ _ngh_ -” Bucky mumbles erotically, his voice muffled into Steve's neck and he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he comes hard and fast inside of Steve.

Steve can feel the wet heat filling him up as Bucky comes inside of him, and it's so erotic that Steve swears he could come all over again, letting Bucky ride his orgasm into him, gripping Bucky's hair tightly and holding his best friend against his neck until he calms.

Bucky pulls himself out of Steve slowly, emitting a quiet whimper from Steve. Bucky's kissing Steve's neck passionately before he rolls over, collapsing next to the blond in a breathless daze.

They're silent for a moment, catching their breaths and bathing in the heated moment, before Steve makes a contented noise.

“That Daddy still gets you,” Steve whispers contentedly, “after all this. God, Buck, that _still gets you.”_

Bucky doesn't even care to deny it. “Christ, Rogers, that got me so bad. So fucking bad.”

Bucky glances over at Steve, who's wearing such a look of satisfaction like _he's not even fucking sorry at all_ _;_ he ooks andfeels so _well-fucked_ that there wasn't a damn thing that could bother him in this moment. Steve returns Bucky's gaze adoringly, like a puppy, and Bucky couldn't look away if he tried.

“I love you, Buck. It's my birthday, so I'm allowed,” Steve murmurs defensively, running his finger down Bucky's muscled abdomen softly, enjoying watching the goosebumps raise on Bucky's still-sensitive flesh. Lately, since Bucky came back into his life like a whirlwind, he'd always been careful with the 'I love yous' because he knew Bucky had been through so much, but he couldn't contain himself anymore.

Bucky can't even hold back the grin that betrays him. “Dammit, Steve, do I even need to tell you at this point? I think you fuckin' know. I love you, punk. Happy birthday.”

Steve's smile mirrors Bucky's until it grows wider. He loves hearing the words from his best friend's lips, reveling in it since he went without it for so long.

“ _Daddy,”_ Steve teases, gazing at the brunet under long, blond eyelashes.

Bucky shoves him playfully, before he's rolling over on top of Steve _again,_ his lips never seeming to leave Steve's, both of them laughing through their kiss.

Steve might have been under Bucky but he's on top of the world, as he should be; it is his birthday, after all.

 


End file.
